The One Footed Soilder
by fun123fun
Summary: Rin wasnt like any other penguin. From Flordia now he has to deal with missions with a hard core general, a glad sciencetist, a phyco,and a lunacorn loveing cutie. ALL WITH ONLY ONE LEG
1. Chapter 1

**The One Footed Soilder**

**My name is Rin. Im a Private 2 class. Im a flordia bird,when you think of a flordia bird you think tropical... well im a penguin oh and did I meantion I only have one let re-wind allitle**

**Flordia**

**Hurracain Andrew**

**Robert Vet center**

**Doctor Ricktor:We only have 4 more!**

**Doctor more: OMG I CAN SEE IT FROM HERE!**

**Gizzy(a duckling): whats happening?**

**Rin: a hurrican we need to get out of these cages!**

**The Table tips over and both cages brake**

**Rin: come on this way! **

**Gizzy: we cant make it!**

**Rin:... your right im genna trow you!**

**Gizzy: No! what will happen to you!**

**Rin: I'll be fine! The celling is falling!**

**The storm totly smashed the vet center now Rin was sent to a vet hospital**

**Doctor more: hows Rin?**

**DoctorRicktor: who Rin... oh the penguin we need to send him to central park**

**Doctor more: New york? why!**

**DoctorRicktor: his leg needs to be amputated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I ****arrived at New York in a crate on a red pick up truck. "they could of done better"I said. I tryed to look in the hole of my crate but I couldnt! I saw a alligator, some flamingos and the penguins. One was giveing me the evil eye. I went back to the bottom of my crate. **

**The crate got loaded off the truck and it felt like it was being carried. The box opeand and there was this guy. "ooooh thats a pretty bad leg" he got a neddle and poked it in me. after 5 mins i felt wossey. The last thing I saw was the 4 penguins and 3 lemurs looking in the window and then i got knocked out.**

**KJ: oooh Its jut like those doctor shows!**

**K: your right! this is better then star track!**

**S: This better not be a lemur!**

**P: I cant see! The doctors are shrouding him!**

**S: sun set come on boys lat minuet training to do**


	3. Chapter 3

(AUTHOR'S NOTE:orry if there i some pelling mitakes my S is mess up and im bad at spelling)

The operation wa a full sucess and Rin lived to see another morning.

Rin: ugh im glad i got some sleep around here. how do new yorker sleep with all the lights and honking?... OMG MY LEG!

zoo vet: good morning... sorry about your leg but u got to get use to it. do you think you can walk?

I got up and started walking. it works but its not as good as my real leg. The vet looked pleased and said. "grate i think your reddy for the other penguins" I was put in a cage and was taken over to the penguin habitat. I wonder what the other penguins would be like. what would they think?


	4. Chapter 4

It want a crate it was a cage I was held in. once he open the cage i ran to the water. I couldnt wait becuse its ben vet and the zoo keeper left. The new leg was weghing me down but I loved it! I wanted to see how deep it was until i passes a window. I went up and took a peek and it was like no other penguin seen! 3 penguins were playing a card game . then a expolion came from a door and out came the fourth one all burnt but tall. Thats when the penguin with the craked beak and the wired hair cut glance over to started barking like a dog faceing me. I swam deeper soo deep it was dark. I heard them comeing "" "men hes getting deeper! after him!"

I kept on swiming but I hit rock bottom. They grabbed me and blind floded me. Once they uncoverd me i was in the place I saw though the window. "what are you doing to me?" I was terrified. "oh were just looking for your spy gagets" the flat headed one said "no not my spy tuff! wait what? im confused! do I even have spy stuff?" "I dont know. you tell me" I felt like I wa in a saw movie until another door open and out came an otter "skipper? what are you doing to the new guy?" she sounded pretty mad "skipper? isn't that barbie's sister's name?" ok ok now befor you think im a girl becuse I know that its becuse back at the vet hospital in Flordia there was this girl with like abunch of dolls with her that wa waiting for her cat and she was looking at me that intire time it was annying a hell! soo back to new york "why dont you stay there and be quiet i'll handle this. Private why did you let marlene in?" so this "private"guy had a british accent" I thought kowlskiwas keeping wach skippa!" "well I thought rico was on look out" and the barking one was flirting with a doll.


End file.
